The Trials and Tribulations of being an Older Brother
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Danny Finds himself stuck with the task of talking to his little brother about girls and puberty after catching him on his first date- this was prompted by Charlottarosa and I hope I can do it justice- Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The Trials and Tribulations of being an Older Brother

Danny Finds himself stuck with the task of talking to his little brother about girls and puberty after his first date- this was prompted by Charlottarosa and I hope I can do it justice-

Disclaimer-I do not own Blue Bloods or any of its characters- if I did Jamie would either be hurt or at least topless every episode

To Daniel Reagan there was something distinctly wrong about getting a call about indecent exposure of two minors on a Saturday night than pulling up and seeing your little brother making out with a girl who upon looking at probably had questionable morals on a park bench. The good news was that the rookie cop got to beep the horn at them both and had the distinct pleasure of watching them spring apart but he did wish that the girl Jamie was with could take her hand out his brothers pants because just-ugh-something you could never be unseen.

Jamie had been furious the whole ride home, and when Danny had dropped Sofia off at her home in Brooklyn, due to Danny's Training Officers youngest being stricken with the flu Jamie was sat in the front with Danny.

It was during the long drive home that Danny thought he should say something. Perhaps it was better he said it rather than his dad who would somehow make the conversation even more awkward than it had to be. He cleared his throat once and said.

"Girlfriend?" Jamie stared at the window in the typical moody fifteen year old way "Prostitute" he said coldly and in that way only Jamie could where you weren't sure whether or not he was being truthful. "You Know" Danny said "She had her hand down your pants"

Jamie shrugged once, Danny sighed under his breath "If it had been Dad that had picked you up the two of you would be being booked right now and then he would have tied you down to the chair in the kitchen and explained in great detail the finer points of what you and her were doing. So you can either have this conversation with me or you could have this with dad."

Jamie rolled his eyes "I didn't know it was going to be that fast. She just rang me up and asked to go for a walk. How did I know what that meant?"

Danny snorted once and the two of them were sat in the car before Danny spoke again "Did you have a condom" the two of them, sat in silence outside the house before Jamie said "yeah I took one of Joe's before I left now can we change the subject?"

Danny grinned at the obvious uncomfortable emotion that was radiating of his younger brother, he pulled up outside his house and saw his dad sat in the living room. So that ensured that his dad knew he had snuck out, without permission and would therefore be waiting for him, Jamie sighed-either way he was in trouble.

Danny was still grinning "you might want to wipe off the lipstick of your face little bro and you might want to make sure you cover up that mark on your neck before Mom sees because otherwise there'll be hell to pay."

Jamie rolled his eyes at this before getting out the car. He was halfway to the door before Danny took it upon himself to open the window and shout in full hearing of the neighbours "And don't forget to always use a condom Jamie we don't want the family name tarnished"

Jamie stopped halfway up the drive, turned around stared at Danny blushing furiously before turning to go inside. As he walked through the door he could hear his brother's mocking laughter as he drove away signalling the beginning of another Sunday Dinner Conversation at his expense.

**Please Read and Review as I found trying to get into a young Danny's head kind of difficult **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters-sadly

Chapter 2-

The next day had been awkward, to say the least. Danny had been nothing short of gleeful at the very idea of what had happened when he had dropped Jamie off the night before. In truth nothing had happened, his father had just stood there and watched his youngest attempt to explain why he had snuck out the house in the middle of the night with a girl, the family did not know and why he had, to be picked up by his brother for indecent exposure.

His dad had done nothing but listen all the while fixing Jamie with a look that conveyed more disappointment than anger and made the youngest Reagan feel smaller than a speck of dust. His mother on the other hand had no problems with shouting at him about what the neighbours must have thought though Jamie thought that was more Danny's fault than his.

Sunday dinner the next day therefore was a fairly quite affair, baby Nikki was more interested in drawing pictures in her food rather than eating it-much to the exasperation of Erin and Jack. Danny was annoyed at having been dragged away from St Victors where Linda-the blonde nurse his brother had a crush on (who never seemed to notice him) was working. Joe was sat in between his silent brothers, looking strangely fascinated in the roast, while both their grandparents were sat talking with their parents.

The moment was broken when Henry who had been sat at the head of the table with a rather smug look on his face mentioned almost casually. "So Jamie did you get to do anything exciting with that girl last night?"

The effect that one question had on the family was extraordinary, Joe who had just taken a sip of water choked, Danny grinned, Erin rolled her eyes, Jack just stared and Jamie went scarlet under the eyes of his disapproving parents. "You Know dad" Frank said in calm voice he had perfected over the years. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this"

"Don't be too hard on him Francis he's a boy after all with urges you can't blame him for that"

At this point Jamie was sure he was dying. Surely if there was a God he could create a black hole just underneath his chair and swallow him up.

His dad coughed slightly while his mom looked distinctly uncomfortable still "I understand his urges" his dad said into the awkward silence. "I don't understand the need to practically prostitute yourself in a bad neighbourhood, when you're under aged". Danny smirked again "Now Dad" he said staring mockingly at his younger brother "I don't think that it was Jamie's urges that we have to worry about. When I pulled up it was her with her hands down the front of Jamie's pants"

Joe mimed being sick at the image, while Erin giggled at the look of horror on her husband's face. "Besides Francis" Henry said completely ignoring the warning look his wife sent him "What Jamie did was nothing compared to that time I picked you up when you were sixteen"

This time it was Danny who spat a mouthful of wine across the side of the table. Jamie stared at his parents in disbelief. His dad was now currently finding the tablecloth extremely interesting, and suddenly Jamie didn't feel so bad about his actions of the previous night.

In fact he got a feeling that he might just be off the hook for this one, this time-even if it was the most awkward conversation of his life-looking over at Danny's smug face Jamie couldn't only hope that his brother had boys and that one night they would be in his situation-that would show Danny…

Ok guys that's it for the Trials and Tribulations of an older brother…

Thank you all for reviewing-I found that chapter a bit hard so… 

I am writing another one shot before I finish Sought-After and Snatched-once that is finished I'm planning to write a series of one shots as a multi-chapters story so if you would like your prompts to be included send them in-will also write Nikki, Jack and Sean centric prompts with Katy as a supporting character


End file.
